Conventionally, there has been an information recording body in which a hologram layer is laminated on the surface (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, for the conventional information recording body, the edge portion of the hologram layer can be seen, and thus a sense of unity (an appearance seen as one object) between the hologram and the information recording body has been lacking.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-293982